


Marco's Mishap

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Trainee Corps, Crushes, Drabble, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A prompt that I got on my personal blog for the quote: "I'm pretty sure that's my shirt")</p><p>Poor Marco has been having a lot of bad days as of lately and the stress of upcoming final tests and graduation haven't made things better on him. When another bad day starts to happen again, Marco ends up making a careless mistake that doesn't escape the sight of his best friend. Could this mistake make Marco's bad day even worse or possibly better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco's Mishap

It was an off day for Marco Bodt, which was something that had been happening more often than he’d like. Graduation was just around the corner for the 104th trainees and he was quite nervous about his final exam. Despite having wonderful teamwork abilities and decent maneuvering skills on the 3DMG, the freckled boy worried that he might screw up bad and lose his rank in the top ten of the class. He knew that some of the other cadets were getting better scores now and knocking others down a few ranks, which is what had recently just happened with Eren Jaeger when he gained better scores in striking and sparring. Marco just had to get into the Military Police brigade to serve the king and God be damned if he didn't make it. He didn’t leave Jinae to work his freckled ass off for nothing.

Marco’s day started off with his friend, Connie Springer, waking him up abruptly to tell him that he was going to be late for drill if he didn’t get out of bed and changed into his uniform within the next ten minutes. The freckled boy shot up quickly and scrambled to get himself out of the sheets so that he could get ready before he got in trouble. Connie left shortly after informing Marco to hurry up, giving him privacy so that he could change from his sleepwear. Blindly digging into the dresser drawers, Marco grabbed a shirt, white pants, his harness belts, and his uniform jacket. He threw on his clothes and belts on haphazardly as he silently prayed that Christa or Jean at least saved him something to eat for breakfast because there was no way he was going to make it to the mess hall at this rate.

As he ran out of the barracks, Marco noticed that everyone was already starting to line up for drills so he jogged quickly over to his usual spot beside his best friend. While he was jogging, he noticed that his shirt felt a little tighter in the shoulders and chest than he remembered. The thought was dismissed quickly when he came to the conclusion that maybe it just dried oddly on the clothesline after he had washed it. He might have accidentally tightened his belts too much. It wasn’t a big deal.

When Marco joined up in the formation, Jean Kirschtein elbowed him on his left to get his attention just before saying, “It took you long enough to get here. Why’d you fall back asleep when I got you up first?”

“Sorry Jean. I guess I was just really tired or something,” replied Marco, “Did you save me any breakfast?”

“Christa’s got it. I gave it to her so that Sasha wouldn’t try to steal it.”

“Oh good. Thanks.”

Jean looked over to his right at Marco for a quick second and noticed something off about his best friend. After another quick glance, the boy realized what was wrong and he started to snicker.

“Hey Marco,” Jean called for his attention between laughs.

“Yeah Jean?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt you’re wearing.”

With that, Marco looked down at his chest and sure enough, the color of his button up shirt was not the usual white he was used to wearing, but the exact same shade of olive green that Jean wears. The poor boy’s freckled cheeks were aflame with a blush in a matter of seconds as he profusely apologized for the mishap. First he slept in late and now accidentally put on his best friend (and secret crush)’s shirt on. He felt like the world was once again against him.

“I am so sorry Jean! I can’t believe I did this!” Marco fretted, “This is so embarrassing!”

Jean tried to stifle his laughs for a moment to talk, “Marco, it’s not that big of a deal. Don’t get so worked up.”

“But it’s yours. We’re matching. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Nope,” answered Jean, “People match each other all the time. Anyways, you look good it in. Green suits you.”

Jean’s words made Marco blush even harder than before.

“You think so?” he questioned meekly.

“Hell yeah. You know, you should wear colors more often instead of white all the time.”

“Why’s that?”

“It really brings out that blush in your cheeks.”

“Jean!”

Needless to say, Jean decided to keep Marco looking like Christmas colors all day long when they were in the vicinity of each other, which ultimately ended up turning Marco’s off day into a good one. Maybe he will take up Jean’s advice about wearing more colors than before. After all, it did give him the exact attention he wanted.


End file.
